


Hiding Our Love

by munchfin2001



Category: Divergent - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Eric - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, four - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5831038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munchfin2001/pseuds/munchfin2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four feels tired after along day, Eric helps him cope</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woo Eric and Four! Cute af fluff

I trudged along through the familiar passages of the Pit. My feet dragging along the floor, I felt heavy and tired after a day of showing around the new Dauntless. I sigh as I open the door to my room, immediately heading to my bathroom to clean up before bed. After I finish i step out of my bathroom and hear a low whistle behind me.

“Now you can not be shirtless and expect me to control myself babe” I chuckle lightly and turn around and see Eric leaning on my dresser. I grin as I walk towards him, pulling him into an embrace, smelling a faint scent of cologne. 

“ I didn’t think you would be here tonight since we have the new Dauntless all over the place, Thanks for being here, I missed you a lot today” I smile slightly as I say it, not completely used to showing affection towards him. He grins widely and leans in for a kiss, I happily oblige, cupping his cheek lightly as we kiss, I feel my stomach swoop pleasantly when we break apart, slightly breathless. 

“ I wouldn’t miss it for the world” He says as I remove my hand from his face. “Though sadly we can’t do anything tonight as we have a long day ahead tomorrow” I sigh and nod my head slightly “Though I will happily hold you for as long as I can” He leans down close to my ear “Race ya’ to the bed” He says as he darts around me and belly flops onto the mattress.

“No fair, I wasn’t ready” I laugh as he pulls the covers up and pats the spot next to him, I climb into bed and lay my head on his chest “You think we’ll ever be able to come out?” I sigh, releasing the thought that had been tossed around my head all day. 

“I think that, as long as I’m able to spend time with you, whether that be only in this room or all over the compound, I’ll be happy” He says and kisses my head “Now get some sleep” 

I hum happily and close my eyes, letting myself drift to sleep comfortably.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Four have a competition that turns one of them into a whimpering mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little frisky during training

I wake up to a cold bed in the morning, as I knew I would. Though I didn’t expect a note on Eric’s pillow -Have a good day ;p and wait for me tonight <3 E- I smile and put the note on my nightstand, getting up and preparing for another long, mundane day. I walk out of my room and down to where the Initiates are.

“You better be up and down on the main floor in 10 minutes” I yell, loud enough to wake them, I hear a loud thump and chuckle, knowing one of them just fell. I walk to the main floor quickly, making sure I put on my “Hard Ass” face, I have to keep them wary around me. I watch as they begin to trickle in, grumbling and tired, talking with each other quietly.

“Welcome, today we will begin Phase 1 of your training, which is the physical training and will be the easiest of the 3. Follow me to the next room” I say as I begin walking, their quiet whispers following behind me

“Starting tomorrow you will be fighting each other, today we train at the punching bags, Begin!” I say slightly louder, making a few of them jump. I notice Eric standing at the far wall, supposedly watching the Initiates, staring at me. I walk over and face the initiates as well, acting as if we are talking about them.

“Hey, did you have a good morning?” I ask in a low voice so no one else hears us. Glancing at him before turning my attention towards the first jumper, Tris, acting as though I'm interested in her. 

“Yeah but I missed you, I had a “nice” dream that I wanted to fulfill” he says nonchalantly and points at one of the initiates. 

“And what happened is this dream?” I ask curiously, resisting the urge to grin. He leans closer,

“I had you underneath me, teasing you with my mouth on the bulge in your boxers, barely applying pressure with my tongue, until you got fed up and thrust into my mouth” He says in a low tone “You did a damn good job, making me suck you off, I had to change my sheets this morning, I came in my sleep and ruined them” 

I feel a shiver run down my spine as I think about him, moaning softly in his sleep, ruining his bed. I quickly move away from him, knowing that he will keep going if I don't. I move towards Tris, giving her a helpful piece of advice about putting force behind her elbows, I stand on the wall away from Eric, devising a plan to get back at him for teasing me earlier. 

“Lunch!” I yell and the initiates file out, heading towards the Pit cafeteria. I see Eric smirk across the room after everyone leaves, us being the only two in there now. I move quickly, pulling him out of range of a camera and pinning him against a wall, pressing my body against his, I see him bite his lip and hear a slight groan

“You love when I take control don't you? Love being manhandled and used don't you babe?” He tilts his head back and whimpers, giving me the only answer I need, I pull him in for a kiss, instantly deepening it, I groan when we pull apart. 

“I bet you want me, right now don't you? Want me to just take you here? Bend you over or make you ride me baby boy?” I hear his surprised moan at the name and I smirk slightly.

“You love when I talk, don't you baby? Makes you so hard hearing what I'm going to do to you doesn't it?” I reach down and lightly rub the bulge in his jeans before getting closer to his ear

“Too bad you're going to have to wait, I want lunch” I pull off of him completely and hear him whimper, satisfied with my work I strut out of the training room and into the cafeteria.


End file.
